The new mews!
by MewSunsetStar
Summary: Oreo was a normal cheerleader with a lazy big brother, until she is turned into a mew! And what happens when a certain green haired alien and his cousin Daisuke interfere with their plans to find the other mews? And also, how will Oreo survive with this new secret? *Rated t for some minor cursing.*
1. Chapter 1 Mew Oreo

**Ichigo: hey aren't you supposed to be writing your other stories?**

**Me: I'm waiting for reviews...and to top it off, im suffering from extreme boredom! T^T**

**Ichigo: Liar, you're watching anime and stuff on your iPad...-_-**

**Me: CRAB CAKES I WAS FOUND!**

**Ryou: okay, MewSunset doesn't own anything but the OC's!**

**Normal POV**  
A thirteen year old girl named Oreo walked down the street. She had waist length bleach blonde with bangs, hazel eyes and was pale. Oreo wore a grey school uniform and fingerless gloves with black ballet flats. As she hummed to a Hatsune Miku song, a certain aqua eyed blond boy walked down and bumped into her.

"Watch it kid!" He shrieked. It was Ryou Shriogane, creator the Mew Project. He wore a sleeveless shirt with a collar and jeans with sneakers.

"Sorry, sir!" She said and quickly ran to the park.

"Kon'nichiwa, Yoshi!" She said as she saw a girl short, light green hair and emerald green eyes walked by.

"What's up, Oreo-chan?" Yoshi beamed.

"Nothing much," she shrugged. Yoshi was one of her fellow cheerleaders, who met up with Oreo for practices.

"So, are you excited for the Red Data field trip? I'm so ready for that trip, I could do a triple back flip!" Yoshi squealed. Oreo sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Well, bye!" Oreo said and walked home. Her house was painted black and white, almost resembling a yin-yang sign. She searched the fridge for something to eat, finding a packet of ramen.

"Score!" She beamed as she opened the packet of ramen and cooked it. Her phone rang. She saw who had called it.

"Moshimoshi?" She said.

"Hello, Oreo-san!" The caller replied.

"K-Kotori-sempai?! NANI?!" Oreo exclaimed. Kotori was the cheer leader captain.

"Correct, Oreo-chan! Come over to the school now, and wear your cheerleader uniform! I want to work on our routine!" Kotori beamed.

"Okay!" Oreo saluted and quickly changed into her cheerleader uniform, put on her white sneakers and ran like the wind to the school. Meanwhile, in a lab hidden beneath Cafe Mew Mew, was Ryou. He was searching for the newest mew to start the New Mew project.

"Well, I need to charge up the machine, why not wait a couple of hours?" Ryou yawned and got up to eat a sandwich.

**Meanwhile, after the cheerleaders practiced their routine.**

"Yo, Oreo, that was great!" One of the cheerleaders beamed.

"Arigāto!" Oreo replied and left. The day seemed long. At the exact moment she was almost home, a earthquake started. She woke up in a pure white room. _What happened? _Oreo thought ad she rubbed her eyes sleepily. She looked down in shock. _WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?! _Oreo sweat dropped. She wore what appeared to be a pure white night gown. A snow leopard appeared, walking to Oreo. _HOLY CRAP! _She gasped as the creature was an inch away from her. It licked her face. She laughed. The leopard jumped and disappeared into her. Oreo still felt the presence of the snow leopard in her. She woke up on the sidewalk.

"What the hell?" She muttered and dusted herself off. Oreo saw a snowflake mark on her wrist. She had a sudden craving for ice and tuna.** (MS: Totally random! Lolz) **Her older brother, Tsubasa, was playing a video game. He had green eyes and bleach blond messy hair.

"How was cheerleading practice?" He asked.

"It was fine, Tsubasa-oniisan." She replied and headed for her room to change into some jeans. She threw a pillow to the wall out of complete boredom. Nearby, the cousin of our favorite green haircut alien appeared. He had black hair and forest green eyes.

"There's nothing to do!" He whined. Kish, who was there the whole time, smirked.

"Daisuke, there is plenty to do," he snickered.

"Yeah, like what?" Daisuke snapped.

"Like doing your homework." Kish replied. Daisuke, hated homework.

"NOOOOO! HAVE MERCY ON YOUR KIND!" Daisuke screeched. Kish snickered again.

"Bye, Onii-san! I'll be at the park!" Oreo said when she walked out of the house. She closed the door and stared at the sky.

"How cute!" Daisuke beamed when he saw Oreo stare at the sky, a faint smile was noticeable.

"Oh, looks like you have your first crush!" Kish teased. Daisuke blushed.

"N-no I don't!" Daisuke stuttered from embarrassment.

"Ohayō, Kari-kun!" Oreo waved to her neighbor. Kari had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, Konichiwa, Yamōtō-chan!" He beamed.

"Well, see ya at school!" She said and left.

**Oreo's POV**  
I ran to the park, keeping in mind that I was running faster than ever. I saw the park was empty, which was unusual. I knew I was hungry and saw a giant pink castle place.

"I heard this place has the best treats here! Too bad it's closed," I saw a girl walk by and say. I tugged on the side of my denim jacket and hesitantly walked into the cafe, only to see a man with super long brown hair in a ponytail walk by with some groceries.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Dude, no offense, but it loos like you're carrying a ton of bricks." I complained. Just as I was going to leave, he said, "Whats your name?". I stared at him with a_ You-really-wanna-know?_ look on my face.

"Yamōtō Oreo," I finally said. He smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Oreo-chan." He beamed. I left after that.

"God it's hot out!" I whined. I saw two boys were messing around in the park.

"Daisuke is the loser!" One of the boys said. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. One of the boys fell and frowned. He had black hair and forest green eyes that made it seem he had contacts or something. He wore a hoodie and jeans.

"Ow," the boy muttered, a huge scrape was in his knee. I decided to help him up.

"T-thanks," he blushed. I just smirked.

"No prob," I beamed and got a text from my brother, saying that he's in a building that's about to collapse. My eyes widened on horror, and I didn't notice the boy look over my shoulder. I ran to the building to see a blond haired teen run and fall. He saw me and ran to me. Oh crud, what did I do now?

"Hey, hands off!" I yelled when he grabbed my wrist and slapped him. Almost with cat like reflexes, he blocked the attack and stared at the strange mark.

"Here, you'll need this," he said and handed me a weird gold pendant with a white snow flake on it.

"What for?" I demanded to know. He sighed.

"Just go in that building and say what pops into your head," he snapped and pushed me into the building.

"Mew Oreo Metamorphosis!" I shouted and was surrounded by a silvery-white light. My clothes had changed dramatically. I wore a strapless silver dress that reached my knees and black fingerless gloves and grey boots. My pendant hung on a white choker that I wore. I looked into the glass window of the building and saw I also had a cat tail and cat ears, also my straight hair was wavy. The cat tail and ears looked like the ones on snow leopards. I ran into the building, seeing Tsubasa, who seemed knocked out cold. Everyone else had left the building but him.

"Tsubasa! Please wake up!" I said. He didn't say anything. I shed a tear. He opened his eyes.

"W-who are you?" He asked me weakly. I smiled. We both stood in the building.

"Run, this place isn't safe!" I said and he was outta of that building in one minute flat. I heard a growl, it sounded like one of those monsters on a monster movie.

I turned around to see a giant lizard thing that reminded me of Godzilla.

"Oreo bow!" I said and a white bow and arrow appeared in my hand.

"Ribbon, Oreo Echo!" I yelled and shot the monster. It turned into a tiny lizard and a jellyfish thing. I ran out side and un-transformed.

"What the heck was that?!" I yelled. He smirked.

"That was Kirema Animal, and it looks like you're the new mew leader," he replied.

"No! No way am I anime magic girl!" I said. He chuckled.

"Yeah, you are, now come on. We don't have a minute to lose!" He beamed as he dragged me to the pink cafe. He handed me what looked like a maid's uniform with a heart apron.

"Here, this is your uniform for you too work here." He told me. I sweat dropped.

"So, this is where I'm going to work?" I asked. He nodded.

"Okay, now we just need to find the other mews," he said. I smirked.

I placed it on a table and left.

**Oreo: okay, plz rate!**

**Me: and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Mew Suika

**Me: okay the next mew's name is Suika, which translates to Watermelon!**

**Kish: so am I dating Ichigo or what?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Ichigo: NOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU?!**

**Me: cuz Masabaka is a moron. XD LONG LIVE KISHIGO!**

**Kish: I like this author...**

**Oreo: okay, I'm doing the disclaimer! MewSunset doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Me: If I did own it, it would have four seasons instead of one and Ichigo would date Kish...**

**Oreo's POV**  
The next morning, I quickly packed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch and put on the pendant that Blondie gave me. At lunch, I usually sit by myself. Which is perfect since then I can think about who might be potential mews. A girl with hot pink hair in curly pigtails and dark green eyes walked towards my table. Like the other students here, she wore a grey sailor uniform.

"Hey," she said quietly. I stayed silent, and ate my lunch.

"I'm Nakamura Suika," she said. I smiled.

"I'm Yamōtō Oreo," I beamed.

"So, what's the weird mark on your wrist?" Suika asked me. I sweat dropped.

"I-It's nothing." I replied. She raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because it looks like a scar," Suika said. I became silent. I heard a familiar voice.

"What's up, Oreo-chan?" He said. I turned around.

"Nice to see you again, Blondie!" I beamed. He sweat dropped.

"My name is Shirogane Ryou, not Blondie." He stated. I giggled.

"Sorry! I just didn't know your name," I said. He rolled his aqua eyes.

"Just tell me what the mark is already." Suika groaned.

"I-I can't," I muttered. Ryou sat by me, his aqua eyes filled with worry.

"Bye, Ryou-kun," I said suddenly and left to go to the courtyard.

"Oreo-chan!" I heard Ryou yell. I looked to see him running to me.

"What're doing here?" Ryou panted. I sweat dropped.

"I just didn't want her to think I was a mew, so I ran." I explained. He smirked.

"Well, lets go to class," he replied and we both ran to class. Before I left for the cafe, Suika ran into me.

"Yamōtō-san!" She yelled after me.

"Nani?" I asked. **(MS: Nani means what, so she asked "What?")** She stared at me.

"I-I have a mark too," she stuttered and lifted her sleeve to show a mark shaped like two butterfly wings.

"Come with me," I said, grabbed her hand.

"Why?" She asked cautiously.

"I'll explain later!" I replied and dragged Suika to the cafe.

"Hello, Oreo-chan," Ryou said.

"Yo, Blondie! I think that Suika has a mew mark," I told him. He stared at me.

"A mew what?!" Suika exclaimed. I sighed and showed her my mew mark. Ryou plucked a hair from me and Suika.

"Itai! What the hell was that for?!" I shouted at him. He took me to a dark room in the cafe.

"Welcome to the lab," he said in a bored tone. He took the two strands of hair and I looked at the giant screen. First, he placed my hair, and it said _Match: Oreo Yamotō and Snow Leopard_, and he said, "Oreo, listen up. You're the new Mew leader." Then he placed Suika's hair and it said, _Match: Suika Nakamura and Monarch Butterfly._

"Here's your uniform," he groaned and handed my my uniform. I hurried to the bathroom to change. I looked my uniform.

It was mint green with a baby blue heart shaped apron. Also, I put a white bow in my hair and to complete the look, I wore white knee socks and black ballet flats. I stepped out to see a very bored Ryou and one very confused Suika.

"Nice!" Ryou gave me a thumbs up. I sweat dropped.

"I look like the blonde from Alice in Wonderland," I complained.

"Wow, shallow much," he said in total fake offense. Suika just looked lost.

"Okay, so, where's my uniform?" She asked. Of course, being the only one who knew about the mews, he ran down stairs, came back up with another maid uniform in three minutes flat. After she got changed, Suika had a staring contest with Ryou. He won. After that, he told us how to serve tables and stuff.

"I'd better get paid soon of things get ugly," I threatened Ryou, who seemed to be unaffected.

"Okay! Good luck Blondie!" He joked. I smirked.

"Why the hell would you say that to a blonde, when you're already blonde?" I asked. He sweat dropped.

"Just get to work!" He said and walked away. Two words: Slave Driver.  
**(MS: LOL! I guess Oreo and Ichigo agree on something!)** Suika braided her hair and smiled. Suika opened the door and two girls walked in.

"Hello, I'm Oreo Yamotō ad welcome to Cafe Mew Mew!" I beamed. The first girl had dark red hair in pigtails and brown eyes and wore a shirt that said "Anime Magic Girl" on the front with capris and black sandals. The other girl had shirt blonde hair and burnt-orange eyes and wore a orange sundress.

"Ichigo-oniichan! Look, it's Ryou!" The short blonde said. Ryou sweat dropped.

"I-Ichigo?!" He shrieked. The red head smiled.

"Duh, how many red heads do you know?" The girl known as Ichigo replied.

"Uh, this is Oreo, she's the new Mew leader," he stated nervously, pointing at me.

"Awesome!" The blonde beamed.** (MS: keep in mind there is three blondes in the room.)**

"And I'm Suika!" Suika said.

"Oreo! Get to work!" Ryou ordered while playing a video game from his phone.

"Two words are all I have to say, _slave driver_." I told Ichigo. She laughed.

"I guess we both agree on something!" She managed to say. A giant roar out side broke the silence. Ryou gave Suika her mew pendant and we ran to the source of the loud cry. It was a giant tiger.

"What the hell is that thing?" I asked Ryou.

"It's a Kirmera anima, baka. You're supposed to fight it!" He yelled. I gave him a _shut-the-hell-up_ look. **(MS: basically, her face would been like this -.-)** He sweat dropped.

**Normal POV**  
"Mew Oreo Metamorphosis!" Oreo shouted and transformed.

"Mew Watermelon Metamorphosis!" Suika said. A hot pink light surrounded Suika. Her outfit had turned into a short magenta dress that only reaches past her waist **(MS: I'm kinda referring to mew mint's outfit, except, her outfit if aquamarine.)** with matching ankle boots. Her hair was whipped up into a ponytail and her hair turned watermelon pink. Her pendant hung on a rose pink choker, and two large monarch butterfly wings appeared on her back.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Suika said. Oreo face palmed.

**Suika: AWESOME! IM A MEW!**

**Ichigo: yep, WAIT! WHY THE HECK DO I HAVE TO DATE KISH?! T^T**

**Ryou: rate.**

**Me: and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 after the fight

**Me: BEWARE: Super long chapter! Suika, since you're new, DO THE FREAKIN DISCLAIMER! **

**Suika: o-okay, MewSunset doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew but she does own the OCs!**

** Normal POV**

Ichigo watched as the two new mews were about to fight the monster. One of the mews looked kinda shocked, while the snow leopard mew looked like she was going to slap Ryou if anyone got hurt. She grabbed her pendant. Ryou never said their powers didn't work after the last fight, so Ichigo decided to give it a shot.

"Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" Ichigo yelled and to much to her and Ryou's surprise, transformed.

"Oreo?! How the hell are we like anime magic girls?!" Suika asked. Oreo just shrugged.

"For the future of Earth, I'll be of service~Nya!" Ichigo beamed and did her signature pose.

"I have no words..." Oreo dead panned. Ryou sweat dropped.

"Hello old hag," said a certain short alien. He bored and of course, taunting Ichigo was part of his todo list.

"TART! GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" Ichigo yelled. Oreo, Suika, Pudding, and Ryou sweat dropped.

"FUSION!" Tart yelled and threw a parasite at a random spider. It grew to the size of a train.

"Yep, we're so screwed," Oreo muttered. Tart laughed. Oreo was now mad at him. VERY bad move, even Tsubasa knew better then to make his younger sister angry.

"Ribbon, Oreo Echo!" She yelled and attacked both the Kirema anima and Tart. He fell to the ground and gazed at the new mew leader.

"Ribbon, Watermelon glitter!" Suika yelled and watermelon pink glitter attacked the Kirmera anima. The strawberry bell appeared.

"Ribbon, Strawberry Surprise!" Ichigo said, finishing off the monster. It turned to a tabby cat and a parasite.

"What was THAT?!" Suika asked, shell-shocked.

"Okay, Oreo, you and some other kids are the mew mews," Ryou explained. He took Oreo's hand.

"Ryou, let go of me," Oreo growled.

"I'm giving you guys the rest of the rest of the day off." He said with a bored tone of voice.

"But why are you holding my hand?" Oreo asked. Ryou blushed.

"Because I'm walking you home," Ryou replied. Oreo blushed slightly. The second Oreo and Ryou walked away, Pudding yelled,"RYOU-SAN HAS A CRUSH ON OREO-ONIICHAN!".

"OMG, Pudding might be right! He's _never_ blushed! Like ever!" Ichigo said. Suika nodded.

"And I've never seen Oreo-chan blush before!" Suika added. Pudding suddenly whipped out a detective costume and pretended a piece of pocky was a cigarette.

"Well, first we need to study the variables, which is Oreo-oniichan and Ryou-san. And then we have to conduct a experiment!" Pudding said. Ichigo and Suika sweat dropped.

"How the heck is that supposed to work?" Ichigo nervously replied.

"I have my ways," Pudding beamed. Even more sweat drops were seen.

* * *

Meanwhile

As Ryou walked Oreo home, Oreo couldn't help but blush. She had never been walked home by anyone. Not even by her own brother.

"Where do you live anyways?" Ryou asked.

"Over there," she replied, pointing at her house. _Oreo Yamōtō, such a unique name for such of cute girl, Ryou thought. WAIT! Did just call her cute?! Snap out of it!_ Ryou blushed slightly at the thought.

"See ya tomorrow at school, Boss," Oreo said as she walked to the front porch.

"Where's your parents?" He asked, looking at the empty driveway.

"My brother isn't home yet," Oreo replied, dodging the question.

"I was asking about your _parents_, not your brother," he said. A small tear streamed down her face. She stared at the sky, trying her hardest not to cry.

"T-They passed away five years ago." Oreo mumbled. Ryou hugged Oreo.

"Don't cry, my parents are gone too," he said. Oreo stared at him. He let go of her and walked away. As Oreo walked into the house, she saw her Pixie Bob kitten Michi.** (MS: yep, a pixie bob is a type of cat. Don't believe me? Look it up)** Michi had dusty brown fur with white spots and skeptical grey eyes. Oreo picked up the cat and walked into the house.

"Why so down, Oreo?" Michi asked, her sympathetic eyes staring at Oreo. Oreo stared at the kitten in pure shock.

"Y-YOU T-TALK?!" Oreo shrieked. Michi sweat dropped.

"You can understand me?!" Michi replied. Oreo nodded. _Holy crap, I've gone insane!_ Oreo thought.

"Well, who was that guy here earlier with the aqua eyes? Your boyfriend?" Michi smirked. Oreo blushed scarlet.

"N-no way! Me and Ryou? That's impossible! Besides, he's my boss at the cafe I work at!" Oreo snapped. Michi laughed.

"I think he likes you, I can tell by the way he looks at you," Michi said. Oreo walked into my room muttering, "My own cat talks and...thinks I have a crush on Ryou.".

** Oreo's POV**

I ran to my room and threw a magazine out my window. _How the hell can Michi talk?! It must be a mew thing,_ I thought. Michi came in and stared at me. I took my phone and put "A thousand cherry blossoms" by Hatsune Miku and put it on full volume.

"This calls for a party, Oreo-chan!" Michi beamed. I nodded and started to dance to the music, Michi climbing to the bed and singing along.

**Daisuke's POV**

I flew by a black and white house. WAIT, black and white? I turned invisible and looked into a window. In the room was a bleach blonde girl dancing to some music and by Kish's fandom of Hatsune Miku **(MS: LOL! Just laughed tying that!)**, it was the song "One thousand Cherry blossoms". There was also a Pixie bob cat who wore a lilac bow on its tail. The girl also had hazel eyes, and wore a off the shoulder grey top with the word "STAR" in black with a deep purple skirt and black ballet flats with neon pink fingerless gloves. Her hair was in a side tail. I stared her. She's so cute, I thought and knocked on the window. It startled her.

"Hey Michi-chan, did you hear that?" She asked the cat. It nodded.

"Lets go to Blondie, he might know!" The cat suggested. The girl nodded and quickly got her phone and raced out of the house. I followed her.

"Yo, Oreo-chan-" a boy with brown hair was cut off by the girl.

"Sorry Kari-kun! I have to go!" She said quickly as she ran.

"Still spying on her?" I heard Kish say. I nodded.

"Something's interesting about this girl," I explained. He rolled his eyes and teleported to a cafe. So did I.

"Kish! Get the hell out of here!" A blond teen growled. The blonde girl entered the cafe.

"Ryou! I think someone has been spying on me!" She said quickly. He glared at us. I sweat dropped.

"Relax Oreo-chan, it's probably _Kish_, or his cousin," he said dryly. Kish waved. I stared at the girl.

"Oh and I forgot to give you something!" He said and handed her a key hair in the shape of a puffball, but in silver with pale pink wings and grey eyes. It floated to Oreo. She smiled.

"It's a robot that can detect aliens, like those two," Ryou explained.

"Cool! I'm going to call you Ran!" Oreo beamed to the robot. Ryou facepalmed.

"Now, shoo and if you guys EVER hurt Oreo or the other mews, I will personally send a army of evil robots to kill you." He warned us. We teleported outta that place faster than we run when we're Boeing chased by a sugar high tart.

**Daisuke: is he really going to kill me using robots? **

**Me: If you harm Oreo then, that's a big fat YES!**

**Daisuke: *runs***

**Me: works every time... *snickers***

**Zakuro: Th only reason that works every tine is cuz I'm awesome!**

**Oreo: *appears out of thin air wearing her cheerleader uniform* OH NO YOU AIN'T! I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH HIM! *points at Ryou* AND HIM! *points at Tsubasa* AND SCHOOL! *throws Pom Pom at Ryou* **

**Ryou: geez you throw hard. Why the hell are you dressed as a cheerleader? **

**Oreo: CHEERLEADING practice, baka! :( **

**Ryou: plz rate! **

**Oreo: and review!**


	4. Chapter 4 meeting Mew Lettuce

**Oreo: hello? Anybody here?**

**Suika: *walks in* Yay! We get to type the story. **

**Me: *appears out of thin air* AW HELL NO! KISH, DISCLAIMER BEFORE I PLAN TO GET RYOU'S PATHETIC ROBOT ARMY TO DESTROY YOUR SHIP! **

**Kish: okay, its my time to shine! MewSunset doesn't own Tokyo mew mew!**

* * *

** Oreo's POV**

After I walked home, the next day at school, Suika sat at a empty table at lunch.

"What's up?" I beamed, sitting at the table. She shrugged.

"Nothing much except for the fact that we have to find the other mews," she replied.

"Hmmm, maybe if we see someone with a mew mark, it'll help with the search. And maybe we also have to ask Ryou too," I said. Ryou sat at our table three minutes later.

"Hey Ryou, how can you tell if a girl is a mew?" I asked.

"Well, besides the mew mark, there's usually a change in behavior, diet and sometimes personality," he explained.

"Cool, but how'd you know all this stuff?" Suika asked.

"Before you guys were mews, there was another group of mews." He stated. Me and Suika sweat dropped.

"Well that explains why sometimes I fall asleep in class." I mumbled. He rolled his eyes. I saw a girl with freckles, purple colored eyes, and short black hair walk by. I think she might be the new transfer student from California. She sat by us, and of course, wore a sailor uniform like us.

"K-Konichiwa," she said nervously.

"Hi, I'm Suika, the guy other here is Ryou, and the other blonde is Oreo," Suika beamed. The girl giggled.

"What type of name is Oreo?" She managed to say. I frowned. Suika sweat dropped.

"Chill out, Oreo." Ryou told me. I glared at him. After school, I went to the cafe.

"Hey Oreo-chan, can you go wake up Ryou for me?" Keichiro asked me. I nodded and went upstairs. Once I found his room, I opened the door slightly. Ryou was knocked out, a history text book by his right hand. _Aww, he looks so innocent, it must suck to be him since I have to wake him up,_ I thought as I tiptoed to the bed and tapped his shoulder.

"Ryou, wake up. It's the afternoon, not nap time!" I said loudly. He didn't stir. Instead, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the bed, wrapping his arms around me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"What the hell?!" I shrieked and struggled to get free of his iron grip. Eventually, I gave up.

"Oreo," I heard him murmur. _He said my name?! Why won't he freaking wake up already?!_ I thought. I whacked his shoulder using the text book by his right hand. His aqua eyes opened, he let me go, and flew to the other side of the room like a rocket. He blushed scarlet red.

"Why the hell are you in my room?!" He yelled. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Keichiro sent me up here to wake you up, and you hugged me to death. Happy now? " I said dryly. He sweat dropped.

"S-Sorry," he said quickly and I left the room. I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks in embarrassment.

"So how'd it go?" Keichiro asked me, noticing my red face.

"He hugged me to death for some unknown reason," I replied, getting my uniform and heading for the bathroom to change. After I was ready to start work, Suika ran into the cafe, first time ever in human history, she was late.

"Gomenasai!" She bowed and said. After we opened the cafe, it seemed like a long day. I couldn't stop thinking about why Ryou said my name, being the weird, smart ass he is.

* * *

** Normal POV**

After the mews went home, Tsubasa was strolling down the streets alone. Kari was daydreaming.

"Oreo-chan," he mumbled as an image of Oreo running to the cafe crossed his mind. Tsubasa then walked to his friends house. Kari was still day dreaming, not even noticing Oreo was walking with Suika and Ran, who was floating over Oreo's shoulder.

"So, do you think Ryou-kun likes you?" Suika asked and Kari snapped out of daydreaming just in time to hear the question. Oreo blushed.

"No! That's impossible! He's such a jerk!" Oreo said, still blushing. Suika laughed at her friends attempts to deny the fact.

"Come on! Admit it! You like Ryou!" She teased. Oreo crossed her arms.

"Hell no! He's our boss, and he probably put communicators and GPSs in our pendants!" Oreo snapped.

"Yep, the Alice has figured it out!" Ryou said, using the communicator feature on Oreo's pendant. Kari heard Ryou. Oreo grabbed her pendant and said, "Oh shut up!". She put the pendant back on and Ran said, "Alien! Alien!".

"Aw crap," the two mews said unison. Daisuke smirked at them, holding a parasite and a moth. The moth grew and flew to Tokyo Tower. The two ran, Daisuke stalking them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Oreo said. Daisuke, being the retard he is, shrugged in reply.

"Mew Oreo Metamorphosis!" Oreo yelled and transformed.

"Mew Watermelon Metamorphosis!" Suika said and transformed. A certain green haired, finless porpoise mew appeared, transformed and ready to go. _HOLY CRAP! WE'VE BEEN REPLACED! NOT ON MY WATCH!_ Mew Lettuce thought angrily.

"Ribbon, Lettuce Rush!" She shouted and attacked the moth thing.

"Holy crap! You must be one of the new mews!" Oreo beamed. Lettuce rolled her eyes.

"Oh hell no, Im one of the former mews!" Lettuce growled. Oreo and Suika sweat dropped.

"Ribbon, Oreo Echo!" Oreo said and attacked Daisuke. Daisuke did a epic face plant.

"Ribbon, Watermelon Glitter!" Suika beamed and attacked the monster, finishing it off.

"Holy crap!" Oreo said suddenly. Suika sweat dropped.

"What now?" She asked, annoyed. Oreo pointed at Daisuke.

"We missed Shorty do a face plant!" Oreo replied. Suika face palmed. Lettuce bust out laughing. The mews untransformed and went home.

"Sup, brotha!" Oreo beamed to her brother, who was doing his home work.

"Nothing except this homework is a freakin terrible," Tsubasa whined. Oreo face palmed.

"Um, okay," Oreo said and went into her room.

* * *

**Me: all hail super crappy and very awkward brother and sister moments!**

**Tsubasa: but that homework really WAS terrible.**

**Me: SHORT BONUS TO THE RESCUE!**

** After the awkward bro and sis moment**

Daisuke knew he was in deep trouble. He had harmed the mews and Tart laughed at his cousin's misfortune.

"Your so screwed, dude! Well, see ya at your funeral!" Tart joked. Kish laughed like a hyena watching _Would you fall for that?_ (**MSS: it's a real show, and it's SUPER funny!)** and fell to the floor laughing, Pai just shaking his head at the trio.

"Good luck surviving Ryou's army!" Kish laughed. Pai face palmed.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Ryou was plotting a prank on Daisuke. Oreo walked in.

"What're you doing?" Oreo asked, spooking the aqua eyed boy. He nearly screamed like a little girl but he swallowed his fear to speak.

"T-Trying to prank the idiotic aliens," he stuttered. She smirked, a mischievous gleam in her hazel eyes.

"I have a better idea, it's called _revenge_." She said. Ryou grinned.

"I'm listening," he replied. Oreo and Ryou had the exact same idea. _We're going to need a robotic cupcake army, and Mew Lettuce. _They both nodded and got to work.

"Lettuce! Are you here to break up with Pai?" Kish asked when he saw Lettuce carrying a box of cupcakes.

"What flavor cupcakes?" Pai, Tart, Kish, and Daisuke asked in unison.

"Red velvet," Lettuce beamed.

"YES!" The four aliens fist pumped the air and snatched the cupcakes hungrily as they ran to the kitchen to eat the cupcakes. Little did they know, Lettuce held yet another box of cupcakes except this one was filled with robots that were disguised as cupcakes. She set them on the ground and left. The robots quickly scurried out of the box, and into Pai's, Tart's, Kish's, and Daisuke's room, practically destroying it. When the cupcake loving aliens went to their rooms, they all let out a super girly scream. The cupcake robots had turned into what the aliens feared most, werewolves. They had this fear from a certain purple haired mew, aka Zakuro.

* * *

**Me: LOL! You guys screamed like little girls! ROLF! **

**Ichigo: *laughs* cant...stop...laughing!**

**Zakuro: hello. **

**Pai, Kish, Tart and Daisuke: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!**

**Me: Rate! **

**Kish: AND REVIEEEEEEEEEEW!**


End file.
